


Flash

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Body Horror, Gen, Homestuck - Freeform, So much body horror, oh geez
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 01:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know what to do, have always known. You leap into the air and twist into an aerial somersault, and for a minute it feels like you’re flying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, Ticktock here. I need to update Give-and-Take, I know, but writer's block struck hard. So, have a little bit of a drabble about Davesprite. It's only a short preview; if you want me to continue, give your say.
> 
> Edit: Here's the rest of it. To be honest, I'm quite proud of the writing here. I think it's my best work so far. Enjoy!

          You know what to do, have always known. You leap into the air and twist into an aerial somersault, and for a minute it feels like you’re flying. Then, you plunge down into the crow sprite hovering there, and everything wrenches away in a fit of magma, lava burning away at your hair, eyes, throat. You sink deeper, screaming (you wonder if anyone can hear you) and burn.

          Everything changes suddenly, and you turn into liquid, charred and smoldering. You stare at your hands, no, at the bones sitting there in its place, tibia fibula metacarpal trapezium hamate lunate scaphoid triquetrum proximal distal radius ulna humerus, and you

just

stare

At your white red bones.

          Blood sizzles loudly up against your colloidal skin, and it’s an insignificant scarlet in comparison with the crimson lava swooping up around you. The red is familiar; it wraps around you, holding you close and soothing you while you scream.

          Then, everything turns to black ice beneath you, slick, wet, frigid. Relief, sweet and succulent, pulses through you, but it leaves as fast as it comes. Steam pours out from you alarmingly quickly, and then you start to shiver. The ice creeps up your arms, legs, and torso until you’re hellishly incased, and you can’t breathe, you can’t breathe, you can’t…

          You wake up a moment later, everything melted away in puddles at your feet. …What? Where are your feet? All that’s left are bones, molten, freezing bones that clack together as you walk. You find yourself on LOHAC, wandering about until you can find something familiar.

          All of a sudden, your chest starts to prickle. You look down in horror as shafts of bright orange shafts sprout from your clavicle and feathers unfold from them. It burns like hellfire in your lungs, but it is not fast, not like softened quicksilver, no. It is slow, molasses trickling down your bronchioles slow. Then, what looks like cooling magma gloms over your leg bones, invading and cold. It becomes a tail, a puzzling, strange tail.

          And all of this finally comes to a head when you screech out a crow’s caw and are expelled from the orange light from where you had jumped seconds (hours, days, centuries, millenniums) ago. You look up at the copycat before you and feel shame pulse through you.

         “Sup?” you say.

 


End file.
